Percy Jackson and the Olympians play Call of Mini Dino Hunter
by Ireallylikecomputergames
Summary: If you throw 1 bored ancient god, the entire Greek pantheon, and all the demigods into a blender what do you get? Pure insanity of course. Also if you like Annabeth don't read this. May not be updated for a while due to authors laziness.


Hey, guys! Welcome back! My absence was because of over-playing games. Now sit back and enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or COM DH.

Chapter I: The training begins…

Sun was sitting on a chair, being bored. There weren't any battles to be fought, people to be killed, or incredibly idiotic and egotistical enemies to slaughter. So, basically, he was bored. Then, a very, very evil idea formed in his mind. He was going to pay his "best friends," the Olympians, a visit. This was going to be interesting.

He teleported every half-blood, god, titan, primordial, giant, and hero to the Olympus throne room. What happened next was to be one of the destructive events of the century.

(Artemis POV)

My hunters and I were just about to eat lunch, when all of a sudden, we were in the Olympus throne room. We all looked around in confusion. I saw the demigods from Camp Half-Blood were also there, as well as the minor gods and Olympians. Then all the heroes from Greek mythology popped out of nowhere and landed on the floor. There was Orion, Heracles, Theseus, Perseus, Zoe… Wait! Zoe?! I rubbed my eyes to see if this was just some sort of weird hallucination. When I looked again she was still there. Although she looked very confused.

Then all of the Titans, Primordials, and Giants appeared out of nowhere! Even Chaos was here. When she (Ha! Chaos is a girl! Take that you arrogant males) looked around she seemed confused. Then she paled.

"Oh no, this cannot be happening!" she yelled.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Apollo asked.

"My father" she whispered "is bored right now and that is **NOT **a good thing. The last time this happened my father burned down 75,000 planets, blew up 2,000 stars, and turned 278 galaxies into the weirdest things such as: popsicles, rocks, poo, sushi etc. All in one it is not a good thing when my father gets bored."

Then, a male came crashing through the ceiling causing dust to gather into a cloud. If possibly so, Chaos's face became even paler. When the dust cleared a man stood in the middle of the throne room smiling evilly. That smile creeped me out. When I looked around over half of the people in the throne room were backing away slowly, very slowly.

"Why hello my daughter…" The man said.

"Don't do anything this time! I promise I'll stop blackmailing you with pictures of your most embarrassing moments." Chaos literally begged.

Wait Chaos doesn't beg… was that really her? After a moment of silence the male said

"Well, now that I'm here why don't we play some video games!" Yhe male said smirking.

Right now all the Primordials looked ready to run at a moment's notice, Chaos was pale as ever, and Zeus had an angry look on his face.

"Who are you!? How dare you come to Olympus un-invited mortal!" My father yelled.

"Why my dear great, great grandson. I am no mortal you idiot." The male said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Wait, you're Chaos's father right?" Athena asked.

"Yes, why do you ask though?" the male questioned.

"Because she hates not knowing something!" Aphrodite piped up.

For some strange reason none of the gods, titans, or primordials other than father have said anything at this point. When I looked around again I saw the male grinning evilly ate everybody, the primordials still backing away, the titans staring at the male, Chaos becoming even paler, and The gods slowly coming toward the male. Then the completely unexpected happened.

(Annabeth POV)

I was just about to finish programming an automaton when I was suddenly teleported to Olympus. The only thing strange about this was there was no fancy flash of light or something. When I landed on Olympus Percy was teleported right next to me. I was just to ask him if he knew what was happening when all of the titans, primordials, giants, and even Chaos herself. I saw Chaos pale and then whisper something to the gods before someone cam e crashing through the roof of the Olympus throne room.

I watched everyone as they either backed away or slowly come closer before Zeus yelled

"Who are you!? How dare you come to Olympus uninvited, mortal!"

The man said something. Then Mom asked a question before Aphrodite interrupted. Then something weird happened an IPad/tablet landed on everyone some unpainful some not so much. The weirdest thing was that the instant one of the IPad/tablets landed on someone they would turn on and go to a weird screen that had the words "Call of Mini Dino Hunter" on it. All of us were surprised. Then the new demigods spoke up.

The new Demigods were legends throughout Camp Half blood. They quickly gained power due to the fact that they were all children of the big three. Their names were Orion II (or Orion the Second), Zylex, and Kelly (though her nickname is Skelly). Another reason they gained power was because they allegedly defeated 10 titans at once. If you ask me the story they told seemed largely exaggerated though. 97% of the camp likes them so there's nothing I can do. Heck! Even 68% of the hunters respect them.

Although lately I've felt like Percy isn't really paying much attention to me anymore. Also I've been feeling this strange pull toward Zylex and Orion II. I just hope he isn't cheating on me.

(Sun POV)

I smirked at all my relatives as the gaming electronics rained down on them. When I looked at a trio that everyone seemed to be trying to get them to notice him/her I instantly knew who they were. When I looked at a certain daughter of Athena I felt an urge to kill her. Why? Well I can see into the future and I saw what she will do (No! I will not tell you what it is). After assessing everyone I said

"Well let's start playing…"

**Whew! Finally it's over! Also any comments, reviews, following or favoriting is appreciated. **

**There will be 2-5 updates every month and I'll tell you guys if I'm going on to a trip. Buh-Bye **


End file.
